After All
by Shesbeenlying
Summary: CraigManny. Just the story of a boy and a girl. After everything, they ended up changing each other forever. Chapter 6 is now up.
1. I'm Not A Miracle and You're Not a Saint

**Title: After All**

**Summary: ****Manny/Craig. How they are. How it ends up. Who knows what will happen and who knows what my crazy mind will make happen!**

**Rating: PG-13...subject to change since I'm thinking this might get a little more "intense" later if you know what i mean.**

**Author's Note: Read it. Review it if you want! Cause that'd be grately apperciated with this little wannabe author. Thanks. **

She was so naïve. And yet she loved him. He didn't understand what had happened, realizing again how stupid he had been. She wasn't like him, but he needed her. To see her lost, to see what he had done made him feel more pain than she could ever imagine. He didn't really care about what people thought of him anymore, but to think he was the reason for her shattered reputation...and to think he couldn't save her this time was something he didn't like to think about. Sometimes anger crept up on him he wished so many things were different. Instead he kept on living, watching her put her head down in the halls, watching her as people whispered, he sometimes got angry that she was so vulnerable.

To put it all in perspective...he loved her too. He needed her and he didn't know why. He needed to protect her, cause the world was far too dangerous for her to go on without him. After all that had happened, he knew he'd always come back to her. It wasn't about who he should love, or what was best for him...he didn't know why but she was something to him that no one else was. That was something he would do anything to define, it was something he'd do anything to understand, and it was something he'd do anything just to have again.

It was 6:30 and Manny's alarm clock was screaming at her. Ever since she was little she hated the sound of them, even in movies they always reminded her of something evil that shattered something as peaceful as sleep. Especially these days, her alarm clock was the enemy. It was the constant reminder that no matter how hard she tried to block out the world around her, she would eventually need to crawl out of bed. She would eventually need to find a reason to pick an outfit and pretend about caring to do her hair and makeup.

She could distract herself for a while as she contemplated meaningless decisions such as putting on pink or clear lip-gloss for the day, or if her hair should look best up or down. It was in these little decisions that Manny shut out her world. Eventually she'd emerge from her room, looking in the full-length mirror. She remembered when she used to look in t hat mirror and be so pleased with what she saw. Especially last year, she was so proud of herself looking in the mirror with a sense of accomplishment. She remembered the giddy excitement she'd have every time she'd put together one of her new ensembles. Now all she saw was herself. Stuck somewhere, trapped in something that she couldn't handle anymore. Today she decided not to bother, not to look in the mirror.

It would be the same.

As usual today it would all be the same. She'd come in and the whispers would be there. She would pretend not to care, and she would shut it out with every single part of her that was still there. The only thing that made this a problem was she did. She cared more than anything. But not for the people around her looking down at her whispering to their friends about "that girl." She cared about how he didn't talk to her anymore. That she still cared about him. She thought she had gone past that little girl stage; she would have liked to think that she was too mature for that. She hated how she still felt like a little girl whenever she saw him.

She hated that she still cared more than anything...

after everything.


	2. And So it is

**Props to Damien Rice and his fabulously hot lyrics.**

_**NOTE: Each part is in a different perspective. If your absolutely retarded and didn't realize that it alternates.**_

_And so it is Just Like you said it would be._

_Life goes easy on me...most of the time _

_And so it is, the shorter stories. _

_No love. No Glory. No hero in her scars._

So there she was. Another day. Standing by her locker she figured she'd stay there pretending so look busy so she wouldn't have to have a fake conversation with anyone. Like they gave a damn. She knew the second she'd walk away is the second they'd say the truth.

"Hey there, how's my girl?" She heard the familiar voice behind her and she knew who it was right away.

"Hey JT. What's up?" She kept searching through her books as he slid his arms around her waist. It was a bold move...well for JT. He was still getting the whole leading man thing down.

"Not a lot. I mean now that you're here, everything's great." Turning around and looking back at him, she smiled. He was smiling at her and looking at her like she was just the greatest thing in the world. She felt guilty for a second; for not giving him that look in return. For being even slightly annoyed with him for thinking she was so perfect. She wasn't. She was anything but. She wished he'd think that too sometimes, she wished he'd stop looking at her like that and walk away and hurt her like everyone else. She wished he's stop smiling.

"So after school, you and me, my house, some books, maybe a little romantic movie action huh?" He laughed nervously as he smiled at her again. She knew she couldn't say no. She knew she should be grateful.

Now it was her turn to laugh nervously. "Sounds great." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. And again the guilt crept back up on her, because she was so relieved to walk away from him.

And so it is. Just like you said it should be. We'll both forget...most of the time And so it is the colder water. The girl in denial. I can't Take My Eyes Off of You... 

_I can't take my eyes off of you..._

_I can't take my eyes... I can't take my mind off of you._

_I can't take my mind off of you..._

JT was her boyfriend. He saw that clearly. Yet he wasn't jealous at all. For some reason he knew. He knew. But sometimes on days like this when he felt like he had fucked everything up he liked to remind himself of that fact. Walking down the hall on the way to 2nd everything was normal. He realized maybe this year, he could put it behind him. Maybe for some unknown reason he'd be given a second chance. Seeing Ashley he got a nervous feeling. But not the kind that he used to get. He used to love her. He really did. She was so perfect for him. Everything she did, and she was another product of his mistakes. He had made her so happy. And now she was robbed of that unfairly. He wished he could take that back. She was way too good of a person to deserve what she got out of the whole situation. He still missed Ashley, and he did remember loving her. He loved her a lot. He didn't know why but Manny....she brought something else. She brought something out in him, something he couldn't describe in words. He didn't think he would be able to. He couldn't write a song about that one, he couldn't label it. She did something to him that Ashley didn't and for that he still felt guilt. He still felt guilty for thinking those thoughts, for betraying Ashley because she didn't deserve that. He still missed her though. He missed a lot about her. He knew that wouldn't go away.

"Hey." She smiled as she approached.

"Ashley.... hey how has your summer been?" He asked, genuinely missing talking to her.  
"Oh fine..." She looked up again, and he could tell she still was hurt. No matter what he did that would always be there.

"That's good," he tried to improvise searching desperately...looking to make this thing in between them less awkward.

"Well I gotta go...see you Craig." She said nervously looking away. He caught a glimpse of her sad eyes as she walked away. She was that way....what was left of her was because of him. He was his own disaster.

_I can't take my mind off of you._

_Can't take my mind off you. _

_I can't take my mind off of you. _

_Till I've found somebody. _

_and your ghost is it._


	3. Delicate

**Delicate **

_We might kiss when we are alone_

_When nobodys watching _

_We might take it home _

_We might make out _

_When nobodys there _

_Its not that we're scared _

_It's just that it's delicate_

_we might live _

_like never before _

_when there's nothin' to give _

_how can we ask for more? _

_we might make love _

_in some sacred place _

_that look on your face _

_is delicate_

She held tight and waited. Laying in her bed waiting for the sound of his car to pull up. She knew that he wouldn't come, but she couldn't help thinking maybe something would strike him. The rain stuck to the windows, she watched the drops cling for a little bit then give up and slide down in uneven wet lines. It was a year ago. Today was the very day it was a year ago. She held her covers up closer. Hugging her pillow. What more could she do? She was helpless, and a victim to her memories.

An hour later she was woken up by the sound of her cell phone chiming happily at her. All she wanted to do was stay under the warmth of the covers and think of nothing. She knew she couldn't though. She knew she had to pick up.

"Hello?" She said sleepily, not wanting to return to reality just yet.

No one answer. Annoyed she said it again, "Hello? Who is this?" All she heard was a shuffled click. She figured it was just some bitchy girls prank calling her, or maybe one of Ashley's friends as a prank. Angry she threw the phone to the ground and fought back the tears. If only this day could be over, if only could stop reminding her of how she got to be.

* * *

He had meant to say something. He really had. But he had choked. When he heard her voice, he knew nothing he could say.... would be worth anything. He knew even in his head that today was the day that they had first had sex a year ago. So much had changed; at first he had hated the fact that they had lost their virginities together. He felt so much guilt. He couldn't quite place when that guilt had stopped. When his feelings had changed. He sat in the garage, cold and frustrated. Realizing he had lost her, and that he couldn't pretend anymore.

* * *

"Manuella, wake up. The phone is for you, and it's a boy." She drifted into conciseness from her rainy afternoon of sorrow. She was so tired. Acting out your whole life can do that to a person. She was greeted with JT's eager to please her voice, "Hey You."

"Hey JT." She said into the phone, hoping that she could make this quick.

"So you were supposed to be here an hour ago..."

Oh shit. She totally forgot. She knew she couldn't back out.

"Oh of course, sorry I had some stuff to finish up at home. I'll be over soon JT sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Well...I kind of have a favor for you Manny. Instead of the whole let's stay in thing....how about we go out?"

Go out? Was he fucking insane? Did he even know what today was?

"Um...." She stuttered...how could she get out of this? She ran through the excuses in her head they were interrupted by his voice.

"Manny it's just tonight is Jimmy's birthday party. He is having a huge party at his house and his parent's aren't home. He invited me and I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to go out...you know officially, as a couple."

Jimmy's house...meant he would be there. She couldn't go. She wouldn't go. She would rather die. And yet she found herself saying yes...

"Pick me up at 8?" She said with a click of the phone. Adrenaline rushed as she tried to suppress the giddy little girl coming back again. Because it was that very little girl that had gotten her where she was. She couldn't let that happen again. But as she looked at her outfits thinking to herself "I said I'd go but I won't. I won't go. I'd rather die. I'd rather fucking shoot myself." And for the first time in almost a year, she got a little pleasure in looking in the mirror and finding an outfit.


	4. Ghosts

****

**Ghosts**

_Lately I've been thinking _

_Lately I've been dreaming of you_

_I'm so resisted to this type ot thinking_

_Oh now its shining through_

_I was alone for the last time _

_Before my night's vacation with you_

_A lie from the first now I'm denied by the ghost of you. _

It was raining. And it was cold. He could see his breath. He strummed on his guitar and waited for nothing. Rubbing his hands together he knew he had to go. But not yet.... He knew the party would only be a recipe for disaster. Finally putting his guitar down he realized he needed to get out of this room, and for once he was crawling to. It came over him, but he realized he needed to get out of that garage; being in it was like being in a room full of ghosts. He needed to get away from those ghosts.

_know there's little use in crying _

_It's more wide awake and dying than i'm used to _

_I thought we'd walk these streets together _

_Now i'm hoping that I'll never have to meet you_

Wearing JT's jacket she walked with him just a few blocks from Jimmy's penthouse apartment. She'd only been there once before. To drop off some of Ashley's stuff that Paige had back in the days of her innocent pigtails and spirit squad dreams. Tonight she was something else. She knew boys looked at her high fiving their friends, and girls whispered and told the infamous story. She was scared. No matter how she tried to push that fact aside, she was terrified. So when JT took her hand she held onto like if she were to let go, they'd all find out her secret. They'd all see how weak she really was. The music was pounding, she couldn't even hear herself think in her head. When the elevator's ding sounded the arrival to the top floor, the penthouse, there was nothing she could do. She could barely breath.

"Manny...we don't have to go in there you know, it's OK...if you don't want to I mean I understand..."

She broke him off, there were two sides of her tonight. And for some reason there was a little bit of giddy hope.

He was leaned up against a wall and someone passed him a drink. Some guys came by and patted him on the shoulder or high fived him as they passed. No doubt they had heard about his infamous reputation. He closed his eyes and took another sip of his drink. He knew he didn't want to be here right now, but there was no place to else to go.

Next to him he heard a tall older 12th grader whisper to his frat-boy friend,

"Well, well, well look who it is...little Miss. Manny Santos."

* * *

She was being fed to the lions. And all she could do was hold on to JT and grasp her drink tightly. Everything was pounding, and people were pouring out of everywhere. With the door behind them she knew this was it. She was in, and she couldn't get out. She looked around the room, thinking in her head, "I don't care, I don't care" over and over again, like a mantra that even her outer skin couldn't believe for a second. She knew the eyes were on her, devouring the look in her eyes and burning her skin. She felt their words crawling up along the walls of the apartments, and their whispers whistling through glossed pink lips. 

"Hey JT! Glad you could make it man!" Jimmy cried as he passed two more drinks their way. She took it gladly and took nervous sips to silence the screaming in her mind, and the burning throughout her skin. She didn't want to be this thing tonight. She didn't want them to see her. If they did, they would see it finally: she was vulnerable. She was theirs for the taking. And her weakest spot was through him. Through more sips she felt the screaming dye down, and the whispers became hushed. But all of that stopped the second she locked eyes with him.

_Standing in your shoes a time when I was standing bare in my doorway_

_I only wish that I had been prepared _

_I'm gunna have to go along with your way_

_Just take the plastic-camera in the pants _

_That you borrowed in the driveway_

_I just wanted to taste your love....._

_I just wanted to taste your love...._

_A lie from the first._

_Now I'm denied by the ghost of you. _

Looking up he saw her. Fully, and as she was. He bit his lip subconsciously. Realizing she was real. For once, he didn't know what to do. He felt like all he could do was stare. She finally looked away, she had an icy look on her face, but he could see right past that. Even from across the room, he could look right through her, past all the fronts. He could see right past to the scared vulnerable little girl. Breaking his thoughts was someone close to him tapping him lightly.

"Hey..." She said.

"Ashley...Hey.." He looked at her. He knew how much this was taking out of her to talk to him.

"Some party...huh?" She said looking down and avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah... I didn't think that you would come." Why was this so hard? This was Ashley. A girl who he used to know better than he knew himself.

"Neither did I, but I figured it would be better than sitting in my room listening to some of the classics, and moping around."

He found himself laughing, that was just so like her. He found himself relaxing.

She laughed too, a welcomed smile that he was glad he could finally bring to her face again.  
"Craig...I was thinking we could talk. Finally. Just talk. Alone."

It was a welcomed idea. He had missed her, and he wanted so badly for so long just to talk to her.

"Of course." He said, as he set his drink down and eyed the doors of the apartment for the nearest empty bedroom. "Let's go."

* * *

**OKAY so the action's getting started people. I think the next chapter will be up by tommorow. My fingers just keep typing, and I can't keep this one to myself or in my head! Review if you want, suggestions reviews whatever. The feedback is needed. **

**Oh and by the way if you were wondering what that delicious song was, it's Howie Day's brillantly sad "Ghost." Go listen to it. **


	5. Rain

**

* * *

Rain **  
  
She had seen him. Take her hand and lead her into the people. Into the hallway. Into a bedroom. There was no feeling to describe the way she felt. Standing there, in her stupid outfit with her girly hopes and makeup. She fought so hard so that the meaningless faces around her wouldn't see the tears fill her eyes. She fought so hard to swallow every single last feeling she ever had deep back inside her. But all she could do was stand there stupidly and stare. She tried to repeat her song to herself again, no one believed it. She couldn't believe it. So she took her glass and looked for more. She wanted to forget that she had ever hoped, that she ever remembered. 

"Manny is there something wrong?" JT looked over at her, placing a genuine concern her way. She was sick of this. She wanted so badly for him to see what she was. She wanted so badly for him to stop caring so fucking much about her. She fucking didn't love him.

"Yeah....um everything's fine." Grabbing two more drinks.

"Just out to have a good time." She said to him pushing everything down and giving into everyone. She was going to give everyone exactly what they wanted, she was going to prove them all right.

* * *

"I've wanted to talk to you for so long..." She whispered to him as he closed the door. There was something about guest bedrooms, this room held no memories. It was unimportant, identity less. Home to whoever claimed it in the moment.

"So have I, Ash. I really have. I mean I know I've said I'm sorry a million times." He found himself saying, and meaning it, "But I can't say it anymore, because I know I've done something to you that isn't worth a million I'm sorrys" Oh god. Was she going to cry? Shit.

"I know Craig...I know."

He looked away. He didn't know what else to say. And he started to feel the guilt rush back into him. Everything he did had consequences. It was about time he faced them.

"I know..." She repeated to herself, but he knew what she wanted. And he knew that was something he couldn't give her. Looking back at her he brushed away a tear falling down her cheek, from the mess that she was already. Consequences, repeated in his head over and over again. She leaned in for a second; closing her eyes in a brief second she kissed him. He couldn't do anything but pull away. His guilt slid up through his stomach again, and her embarrassment heated the space between them. She bit her lip this time and swallowed hard. She sat up straight and looked into the distance. Into the far wall of the empty room. Behind them was only the sound of rain in their silence.

"You loved her all along didn't you?"

For awhile her words hung there, in the silence. He turned away from her. Biting his lip again and looking away from her. After awhile she got up. All he heard was the door closing. He thought of nothing. Only the words that still hung in his room again, playing in his mind over and over again.

* * *

Everything was so blurry. She had forgotten everything. All she felt was happy. She knew she was grinding on someone, to some fast paced Jay-Z song, or was it Nelly? Who cares! She thought to herself. She was the girl that they all had thought she was after all! She was only fooling herself, she was the slut they all had looked at. She was the slut they had all whispered about. She was Manny Santos, and this is what she was. 

JT had long left her. After she had told him to fuck off 2 hours ago. Anyways she was with Jason now, or was it Jake? Oh well, she knew her inhibitions were gone. Everything was fine, she thought. She had returned! Slut Santos had done it again. After that everything went black.

* * *

He had fallen asleep in the guest bedroom. The sound of the rain had helped him try to block out his thoughts, but there were too many. He woke up to find himself in the dark, laying in his clothes. In his confusion he finally pieced it together, and looked at the glowing red digital clock next to him. 12:59 it blinked back at him. He ran his hand through his hair and sat up on the bed. Finally getting up and opening the door into the lighted hallway. The party was starting to wind down a little, Hazel was trying to help clean up a little alternating that with checking on a very drunk Jimmy. He noticed her then. She was laying on the ground near the bathroom, obviously not making it far enough. Paige was over her trying to get her to wake up. 

"Manny, Manny" she said as she hit the side of her face.

She just groaned. Laying there helpless. Obviously way too drunk to comprehend what was going on. She noticed him, standing at the end of the hallway.

"Craig, you have to help me. She's so drunk and I don't know what to do. I found her passed out in an empty bedroom with this college frat jackass, you have to take her home." Paige begged. For some reason it overcame him. He had to protect her.

"Yeah of course." He said as he looked through his pocket for his keys.

"You'll have to lift her up, she's way too far gone to walk." Paige said to him. Giving him a quick hug goodbye. "Thanks so much Craig." She said as she hurried off to go clean up more messes and to go take care of more things that needed to be taken care of. That was her way. He looked at her for a second. She shifted a little curling up into a helpless ball. He picked her up, and all she did was groan faintly. Even when she was drunk...he couldn't help but look at her. She was so beautiful. She was so helpless.

Finally outside in the rain he carried her outside. Both of them were getting soaked. Only one of them was conscious enough to notice. He placed her gently in the front seat of his car, taking the time to make sure she was fine. Turning on the car, the rain drops stuck to the windshield, and she shifted. For a second he looked at her, watching her breathe in and out. That's all he could do. For some reason today had brought them together, in a car at 1:32 AM in the rain. A year after it had all started. He drove through the wet streets; the rain had kept up all night. It stayed in his backgrounds like an empty song. He didn't know why but for the first time in months, he felt at peace. Just sitting with her, this naïve girl who had taken something from him and never quite given it back.

He had almost arrived at her house when he realized he couldn't take her home like this. What was he supposed to do? Knock on her door and say to her parents, "Oh hey, remember me? Well here's your drunk daughter!" Besides, he knew she would be in more trouble than she already was if she returned home in her current state. A part of him deep down also didn't want to give her up...just yet. He pulled into his driveway and gently carried her into the garage, laying her down in the couch. She shifted once more, as he placed a blanket on top of her making sure she was comfortable. In this room where everything had started, where they had both changed themselves, she layed a year later. He realized that she had changed him, she had made part of him how he was. He knew that morning would come and that everything would go back. But he couldn't help looking at her in t his moment, where she was just peaceful. He layed next to her on the ground grabbing an extra pillow from a nearby chair and an extra blanket. She stirred, turning around and mumbled something..."I love you."

* * *

****

**YES more's on it's way!! I think there will be like 2 more chapters? I don't know. Review, Tell me what you think. **


	6. Late Dawns and Early Sunsets

**Late Dawns and Early Sunsets**

_Late dawns and early sunsets _

_Just like my favorite scene,_

_Then holding hands and life was perfect _

_Just like up on the screen _

_And the whole time while always giving_

_Counting your face among the living _

She was worn. It was cold and she felt stiff. She shifted and felt the scratch of an old wool blanket on her face. She shifted again drifting into consciousness, her eyes were watery and her head pounded. She tasted vomit in her mouth. It her tongue felt heavy and her lips were dry. She licked them and they tasted faintly of blood. As she started to open her eyes slowly the panicked feeling fell over her.

She realized then she was still in her clothes, and she was not in her bed. Panic flooded over her. "Where the fuck am I?" Opening in her eyes in a panicked frenzy. Then she realized. She had been here before, many times. Relief and adrenaline rushed through her...what was she doing here?

Then she saw him. He was asleep on the ground. He had stayed with her all night. He was fast asleep now, his mouth was open a little bit and he was obviously exhausted from being up all night taking care of her. For a brief moment she was embarrassed, but somewhere in the back of her mind she was that just that little girl. She knew he would always try to take care of her, she just knew. They had been through too much for her not to know that. Thinking for a second she knew she had to get home.

She thought maybe it was best if she didn't wake up...if she just let him sleep. If maybe she could take some time to wonder, take some time to figure out where her dreams ended and where reality began. Because if she stayed there for too long, she knew she'd end up giddy, hurt and hopeless. And she couldn't let that happen, not now. She lifted the itchy wool off of her and climbed out the window.

She had to run away. She had no other choice.

_Running Away and hiding with you, _

_I never thought they'd get me here._

_Not knowing you'd change from just one bite. _

_I fought them all off just hold you close and tight._

He woke up.

He was overwhelmed.

The first thing that came to mind was last night. The first thing that came to his mind was her. For some reason he expected for her to be there, smiling at him. For some reason he expected her to be sleeping. For some reason he thought she'd still be needing him in the morning. All he saw was the couch. The red wool blanket was still there. It was strewn aside but that was all that was left. He rubbed his face and he knew he had placed his emotions high. Everything that was last night was just a fluke. All he could do was act like last night never happened.

And all he could do was feel like without last night, he was nothing again.

_But does anyone notice?_

_But does anyone care? _

_And I had the guts _

_To put this to your head._

_But would anything matter?_

_If your already dead? _

_And should I be shot now, by the last thing you said?_

_Before I pull this trigger, your eyes vacant and stained..._

In the safety of her room she tried to figure out everything. In her pink sheets and soft pillows she tried to remember. She remembered the hot shame...she remembered seeing him with Ashley.

Then it clicked, or snapped was more what it felt like.

She had seen him go with Ashley into an empty bedroom. She laid back down and her head pounded more. She was such a fool. She was so so stupid. She wasn't anything, how could she have thought that? She was perfect for him anyways.

All she was to him was a scared little girl, a little girl who he had to fucking look after. She looked at herself in the mirror, all she saw was the face of stupid girl. Fucking Manny Santos. A slut. She was empty and nothing and the last thing that she could hold on to didn't need her. She was just his consequence, his disaster from last year that kept him obligated from time to time to look after her stupid fuck-ups.

She hated that girl in the mirror.

She hated her. She had ruined everything. Screaming her skin burned, her eyes hurt, everything was much too small for the moment. She heard herself screaming but that could have been just the sounds of the walls leaking in on her.

Everything was much too small.

She took all the delicate bottles of makeup and perfume everything lined up on her dresser taking them and running her hand across it. She heard them shatter as she still screamed at herself.

She couldn't stop now.

She took her hand, and hit it into the mirror. It shattered. Broken into millions of little pieces, scattered across the pink fuzzy rug. She knew there was blood on her hands. But even all of the pieces couldn't bring her anything. She stopped and felt it. Across her face it fell into perfect little drops. They stuck to her eyelashes and fell onto the floor. Onto the broken pieces of glass. She stopped and everything was quiet again, where was he now? She let herself lay there for a little bit in the mess.

If he was her mistake, the least he could do was come and clean it up.

_...but does anyone notice _

_but does anyone care? _

_And should I be shot now by the last thing you said? _

_You're a second too late._

He could give it back. He could give it all back, so she wasn't left with the useless memories. The useless hopes of him. All she could do was sit there. All she could do was breathe.

_And in saying you loved me..._

_Made things harder at best._

_

* * *

_

**Oh the angst of this story!...what will happen? **

**WHO KNOWS (well maybe i do but that's not the point) So this was kinda a depressed chapter but it needed to be. It told me it wanted to be and i really couldn't argue with it. ****oh and the song by the way is Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance...it's very...angsty, hey kinda like this chapter! go figure! Anyways Review if you want i'd really kinda like that maybe. **


End file.
